Billy Meier
Billy Meier is an alien experiencer. He started out honestly and had nothing but good intentions to tell the truth as best as he could from his own perspective. However, this was a "big" problem for the government powers that maintain public confusion, so Billy Meier and his information had to be ruined. And so it easily was. It didn't help Meier either that he began to embellish his information himself and ran amok with it. By his part, his followers parts, and by government powers, it turned into an unbelievable and untrue circus of discredit to the alien races and to the humans who truly work with them. I have personal contact with many races, and many of them are from The Pleiades. No one race is "The Pleiadians." None of the alien races refer to any race as such, but humans do it all the time. Besides that, I am in contact with the races that Billy Meier originally referred to. I have no cross-contact with Billy Meier, nor have I studied his claims. Questions about Billy Meier Discredited Billy Meier started true and honest. Then he started to become known. So some government people successfully discredited him by generating copious misinformation and accrediting it to him. This happens to every human who begins to become truly known. But if these humans agree to be owned by government and contribute to lies and confusion, they are touted by government. Questions about Billy Meier Photographic Evidence It is my understanding that it was Billy's new government agent friends who fabricated the evidence, including the pictures, some of which Billy posed for. This helped make Billy look like a liar about his true alien experiences. Other even more incredible and ridiculous stories of alien encounters were fabricated and attributed to Billy to further discredit him. Questions about Billy Meier Outcome What I understand about Billy Meier is that he was honest and true, and told people about his alien experiences. This upset some key people in government, so they became Billy's 'friends' so that they could trick him and discredit him, which they did very well. Mr. Meier's alien friends were of two closely affiliated races from the star area called The Pleiades. These races are two of the races my husband and I work with, belonging to those called Einstein and Zylem on my own web site. Zylem's race is human, but their biology is completely alien to us, and ours to them.Questions about Billy Meier Conclusion Billy Meier started out true but his information was professionally distorted. All of his truth was spun into disinformation for the media. He made new "friends" who ruined him. The government had to ruin him. Everything he is said to have said now is silly. Nancy Leider is another like Billy Meier. These are ordinary people who discovered their alien contact and tried to tell about it. They did not stay true to their own education, but it's not their fault. The manipulation by agents is persuasive, even in other states of consciousness. The government has recruited people who have special abilities, who are meeting with alien experiencers, posing as aliens. Agents can invite you out to dinner, give you a lot of attention and admiration, and something in your wine. References Category:Our Solar System Category:All Category:All3 Category:Answers Category:Text